Au crépuscule, commencera l'éternité
by Cassidy Agorade
Summary: Comment voyez-vous votre futur avec l'être aimé ? Il y a des événements que l'on ne peut pas contrôler, d'autres si... Yaoi tragedy, Xavier x Jordan (Hiroto x Midorikawa)
1. Crépuscule

**Yo !**

**Ma première fanfic "tragedy". Cette histoire (qui sera un two-shot) est beaucoup plus sombre que tout ce que j'ai pu faire jusque-ici. A vrai dire, cela faisait plusieurs mois que je l'avais en tête et je me suis enfin décidée de la poser par écrit.**

**Couple : Xavier x Jordan (Hiroto x Midorikawa)**

**Disclaimer : ******les personnages d'Inazuma Eleven ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de LEVEL-5 INC.****

**Enjoy !**

* * *

La pluie versait des larmes sur la vitre.

– On ne va pas rester là toute la journée, se lamenta Jordan.

– Je sais bien, répondit Xavier. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que l'on fasse ? Il tombe des cordes.

– On pourrait sortir !

– Sous l'averse ? s'étonna le rouge.

– Ben oui ! Scotty va bien chercher des grenouilles lui. Rien ne nous empêche d'aller nous promener, dit joyeusement le numéro 13.

– Si tu veux alors. On s'habille et on va faire un tour en centre-ville. Au moins, les rues seront désertes, sourit Xavier.

Jordan lui rendit son sourire, les yeux brillants.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que les deux jeunes garçons sortaient ensemble. Ils avaient pris soin de cacher leur relation aux autres joueurs, se méfiant de ce que ceux-ci pourraient dire sur leur couple. Ainsi, à chacun de leur temps libre, ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver en amoureux. Mais, ces derniers jours, leurs pauses devenaient trop rares avec les entraînements de foot qui se multipliaient en même temps que les jours se réchauffaient. Ce répit accordé par la pluie bienfaitrice leur promettrait un petit moment d'intimité, en plus de nettoyer le terrain poussiéreux.

Après avoir enfilé un pull pour affronter l'extérieur, Xavier et Jordan fermèrent la porte de l'auberge.

Le rouge ouvrit un grand parapluie et les deux équipiers se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, heureux de passer du temps ensemble, à l'abri du regard des autres.

Les allées, d'habitude animées par une foule bigarrée déambulant de boutiques en boutiques, étaient désertes. La chute allègre des gouttes d'eau formait dans une délicate mélodie sonore, clapotant contre les routes et ricochant sur les pavés. L'odeur de la terre emplissait les poumons des joueurs de ses douces senteurs et l'humidité formait un voile ondoyant près du sol, tandis que leurs pieds foulaient les trottoirs mouillés.

Les deux amis se délectaient de la tranquillité et l'harmonie qui émanaient de cet espace.

– Tu veux une glace ? demanda Jordan lorsqu'ils passèrent devant un petit magasin dédié aux sucreries.

– On vient juste de sortir de table ! Tu as encore faim ? s'enquit le numéro 18 surpris.

– Non.

Un sourire espiègle étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il reprit son idée.

– C'est quoi ton parfum préféré ?

Xavier leva les yeux au ciel. Ils se retrouvaient seuls et arrivaient à parler nourriture ! Mais il savait comment calmer les ardeurs alimentaires de Jordan. Il se pencha à l'oreille du vert.

– Pistache, souffla-t-il malicieux.

Le numéro 13 rosit. Cette plaisanterie avait beau être devenue leur petit rituel amoureux, la façon dont le rouge le regardait en disant cela, faisait toujours danser de doux papillons dans sa poitrine.

Xavier s'aperçut de l'exquise rougeur sur les joues de son amant et lui saisit la main, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

Jordan se ressaisit rapidement et fit un clin d'œil à son compagnon.

– Je ne suis pas comestible, affirma-t-il.

– Je ne dirais pas cela si j'étais toi. Surtout, si je me souviens bien de la dernière fois, susurra Xavier gourmand.

Le milieu de terrain rougit pour de bon. Oui, il se souvenait parfaitement de la dernière fois. Le numéro 18 s'était montré particulièrement aventureux au lit. Cela avait été une très bonne nuit. Les deux garçons s'étaient offerts au sommeil, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Xavier caressa les doigts frais de Jordan avec la pulpe de son pouce.

– Si tu savais comme je t'aime, murmura-t-il à son ami comme on chuchote un secret.

– Je t'aime tout autant, répondit le numéro 13, heureux d'entendre ces mots qui raisonnaient comme une vérité au fond de lui.

Comme si le temps était suspendu, les deux joueurs s'arrêtèrent et se firent face. Les iris émeraude cherchèrent les orbes onyx, tandis que leurs corps s'enlaçaient. Les cœurs des deux partenaires semblaient battre au rythme de la pluie.

Le numéro 18 s'approcha du visage de son équipier et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, mélange de tendresse et de passion.

Les mains de Jordan se perdirent dans les cheveux écarlates de son ami, entrouvrant la bouche pour accueillir un peu plus profondément la langue de son amant.

Le baiser, lent et avide, les fit soupirer tous les deux.

Un doux gémissement s'échappa de la gorge du vert avant de couler dans la bouche de Xavier. Le numéro 18 attira les hanches de son ami contre les siennes. Une douce chaleur se répandait peu à peu dans leurs êtres et commençait à envahir leurs sens.

Ils éteignirent les flammes naissantes de leurs corps en entendant un volet claquer sur la façade de la rue. Xavier se détacha à regret de l'étreinte sensuelle de son partenaire, se contentant de poser son front sur le sien.

Ils restèrent quelques instants le regard rivé dans les yeux de l'autre, mêlant leurs respirations dans la brume en formation. De la buée s'échappait de leurs lèvres, un souffle chaud dans l'humidité du dehors.

Jordan frissonna.

– Tu as froid ? s'inquiéta le rouge.

– Pas beaucoup.

– Tu trembles, on va rentrer.

– Je veux bien. On pourra se réchauffer. Je connais un bon moyen pour cela, ajouta le milieu de terrain avec un regard d'envie à son partenaire.

– Tu es incorrigible ! déclara Xavier.

Mais la phrase avait eu son effet et le rouge suivit son ami, un sourire à peine dissimulé sur le visage.

Les deux joueurs reprirent la direction de l'auberge, passant par les allées par lesquelles ils étaient venus.

Le brouillard s'était alourdi, formant un nuage pâle et moutonneux sur la ville. Jordan désigna du doigt l'épaisse couche mousseuse.

– Regarde, on dirait des blancs en neige ! s'extasia le vert.

Le numéro 18 secoua la tête. Son compagnon avait l'art de tout rapprocher à la nourriture. Au fond de lui, il trouvait son petit-ami adorable pour cela, se délectant de son expression émerveillée.

Le milieu de terrain lâcha la main de Xavier, ses iris brillant de lueurs enfantines. Il trotta vers un objectif invisible.

Le rouge le regarda faire. Il admirait la joie de vivre sans faille du numéro 13 quand soudain...

Une voiture percuta Jordan.

Le choc résonna aux oreilles du rouge sans qu'il soit incapable de réagir.

Le chauffeur, qui n'avait pas vu traverser le garçon aux cheveux verts, écrasa la pédale de frein et se précipita hors de la voiture. Il courut vers le corps étendu par terre et sorti son téléphone pour appeler les secours.

Xavier était paralysé. Le monde lui sembla s'effondrer autour de lui, s'écroulant sur lui-même. Chaque parcelle de son univers s'abattait à la vue de son partenaire immobile sur l'asphalte. Une sirène raisonna au loin tandis qu'il s'approchait de son compagnon.

L'automobiliste lui dit quelque-chose mais il ne l'entendit pas. Le rouge était incapable d'entendre autre chose que les battements de son propre cœur, trop sourds, trop bruyants. Impuissant, il tomba à genoux devant le milieu de terrain.

Le numéro 13 reposait sur le sol dur, paupières closes.

– Jordan...

Le vert ouvrit les yeux. Une onde d'espoir traversa Xavier. Il s'y accrocha de toutes ses forces.

– Reste avec moi, pria le rouge de toutes ses forces.

Le regard du vert se fit vague. Il devait se battre pour respirer, chaque bouffée lui coûtant un peu plus d'efforts que la précédente. Dans un effort de volonté, Jordan tourna la tête vers son ami.

– Tu vas me manquer, murmura-t-il.

* * *

Je le voyais partir.

Je regardais ses yeux et pus y lire toute la peine du monde, mais aussi une immense joie. Celle de nos moments passés ensemble, celle de nous être rencontrés.

Mon cœur se serra. Il était ma flamme, mon ciel et mes étoiles. Je n'imaginais pas ma vie sans lui.

_Deux orphelins qui avaient trouvé une famille._

_Deux orphelins qui s'étaient réunis._

_Le sceau du destin qui s'abat sur la vie et la déchire dans un crissement effroyable._

Il y avait tant de choses que nous n'avions pas faites. J'avais tant de regrets. Tant de choses que j'aurais voulu partager avec toi.

_La vie ne connaît pas la pitié._

_Elle vous offre ce qu'il y a de plus beau puis vous l'arrache, vous rendant encore plus malheureux et misérable qu'avant._

Je le regardais lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts, mais ces paupières se fermaient inexorablement. Sa respiration tressaillit lorsque ses lèvres remuèrent en un « Adieu » muet.

Sa tête roula sur le côté.

C'était fini. Le monde se brisa autour de moi dans les cris et les larmes.

Des personnes m'emmenèrent, m'arrachant du sol. J'entendis les ambulanciers parlaient entre eux, vite, fort. Les mots sonnaient comme des coups à mes oreilles. « hémorragie interne », « trop tard », « état de choc ». Je compris que c'était terminé. Plus rien ne ferait revenir mon ami. Plus personne ne pourrait l'aider.

Pendant qu'on m'éloignait, je voulu me retourner une dernière fois vers Jordan.

Il était là, allongé et calme. La tête posée sur le côté comme s'il dormait.

Un pauvre sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

_Si j'avais su, je t'aurais présenté au monde entier, j'aurais tout osé._

_Pour toi, j'aurais été prêt à tout._

_Je n'ai pas su te protéger._

_Pardonne-moi._

* * *

Le regard de Xavier se posa sur la ligne d'horizon où le Soleil se couchait. Il ne dormirait pas cette nuit.


	2. Aurore

**Yo !**

**Voici le second et dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction, enfin prête et terminée :)**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent : vous me donnez envie de continuer à chaque fois et c'est grâce à vous que je peux m'améliorer :)**

**Plus particulièrement merci à Akami, Gaia, jordan girl et lea 2707 pour vos reviews, c'est vraiment gentil à vous de prendre le temps de laisser un commentaire :D**

**J'espère que la suite de l'histoire vous plaira :)**

* * *

Xavier caressait la fenêtre du bout des doigts. De l'autre côté de la vitre, la pluie semblait suivre ces gestes, dessinant des sillons sur la surface transparente. La fatigue se faisait sentir, pesant sur les paupières du garçon aux cheveux rouges et le rendait somnolent. La nuit était déjà tombée et la faible luminosité émanant de la chambre provenait de la veilleuse placée à côté du lit du numéro 18.

Jordan n'aimait pas dormir dans le noir. Xavier avait pris l'habitude de laisser allumer la petite lampe toutes les fois où les deux garçons se retrouvaient pour passer la nuit ensemble, telle une gardienne contre les ténèbres de l'obscurité. Depuis l'accident, le rouge ne l'avait jamais éteinte.

Sentant le sommeil gagner du terrain, il saisit la photo posée près du lit. Une photo de l'équipe. Le vert et le rouge n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de poser tous les deux depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'orphelinat. Aussi, Xavier devait se contenter de l'image un peu passée qu'ils avaient prises tous ensemble peu après avoir constitué la sélection Inazuma Japon. Le numéro 13 souriait et regardait droit devant lui, paraissant ravi d'avoir intégré cette nouvelle formation. Le rouge se souvenait de tous les efforts que son coéquipier avait fait afin de se maintenir au niveau. Le garçon aux cheveux verts avait souvent douté de lui-même, mais sa ténacité et son refus de lâcher quelques-soient les épreuves lui avaient permis de se surpasser. Xavier se souvenait de l'immense fierté qu'il avait ressentie lorsque son camarde leur avait dévoilé le fruit de ses entraînements et témoigné de tels progrès.

– Tu ne cessais de répéter qu'« à cœur vaillant, rien d'impossible » et qu'« à vivre, on apprend toujours quelque-chose », murmura-t-il au portrait parmi les autres joueurs, tandis que sa voix se brisait sur les derniers mots.

– Tu n'es plus là, acheva le rouge en sanglotant.

Le numéro 18 serra une dernière fois la photo contre son cœur avant de la reposer et de fermer les yeux, vaincu par l'épuisement.

Le sommeil arriva par vagues successives. Telle une lente marée, il submergea la conscience du rouge, embuant son esprit. Ses sens se mirent en veille et ses pensées se confondirent jusqu'à ne former qu'un brouhaha lointain et indistinct. Progressivement, il se mit à rêver. Des ombres et des couleurs dansaient à la lisière de ses songes, s'assemblant pour esquisser des contours et des formes. Les sons arrivèrent ensuite. Des bruits confus et des portions de voix fusionnèrent, créant une symphonie frémissante. L'ensemble ainsi peint tournoya quelques instants, comme s'il hésitait avant de dessiner une ébauche précise. Puis, tout se mélangea et se fondit pour ériger le décor d'une toile onirique.

– _Xavier ?_

Une voix... Une voix qu'il connaissait. Mais le numéro 18 ne savait plus à qui appartenait cette voix qui lui semblait pourtant si proche et si distante à la fois.

– _Xavier ?_

Une voix sans nom et sans visage.

– _Xavier ?_

Une foule de sentiments commençait à naître dans la poitrine du rouge, le tiraillant tandis qu'il cherchait à connaître la source de la voix.

– _Xavier ?_

La voix devint insistante, lourde, comme une supplique qui aurait était émise. Le cœur du dormeur se serra. Il devait se souvenir ! Il devait se rappeler !

– _Xavier..._

La voix s'estompa, laissant la place à un trou béant. Sensation de vide immense qui donna au rouge l'impression de chuter, de s'engouffrer dans un interminable abysse ou un puits noir. Trop noir.

Le numéro 18 ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Surpris par son réveil, il cligna un instant des paupières, avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte à nouveau.

Le deuxième rêve fut plus fluide. Il l'amena face à l'entrée de l'École du Soleil. Des éclats de rire s'échappaient des portes closes. Se dirigeant vers la fenêtre, le numéro 18 découvrit ses anciens camarades réunis dans la salle de repos, se chamaillant et s'amusant autour de la grande table basse. Sa mémoire lui fit redécouvrir les traits des personnes plus jeunes, avant la formation d'Inazuma Japon et de l'équipe de l'Académie Alius. Les visages enfantins souriaient gaiement, laissant transparaître l'insouciance naïve et innocente qui émanait de leurs êtres.

Certains regardaient la télévision tandis que d'autres jouaient aux cartes un peu plus loin. La lumière filtrait par les carreaux et colorait la scène se déroulant sous les yeux de Xavier, de doux reflets pastels. C'était si beau ! Cela paraissait si réel ! Il lui semblait que s'il frappait à la vitre, tout ce petit monde serait ravi de l'accueillir, comme s'ils attendaient son retour. Mais ce n'est peut-être pas lui qu'ils attendaient. Peut-être était-ce quelqu'un d'autre.

Dans un coin de la pièce, un peu à l'écart des autres, un petit garçon tenait un ours serré contre lui. Il ne distinguait pas sa tête dissimulée par un coussin trop grand posé à côté de lui. Pourtant il lui sembla qu'il parlait à sa peluche, lui disant sûrement des mots d'enfant, d'être sage, de faire attention et de prendre soin des autres. Soudain, le petit garçon se redressa, laissant son ours assis sur le sol avant de se mettre debout. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Xavier cru discerner un éclat vert puis, plus rien.

Le numéro 18 posa une main sur son cœur, cherchant à se souvenir ce qui l'avait réveillé. Il ne se rappela pas ce qu'il l'avait arraché aux limbes de son esprit. Tout fuyait progressivement, se diluant à la lisière de sa conscience.

Le sommeil le rappela.

Il jouait au foot avec toute l'équipe. C'était l'heure de l'entraînement et les ballons fusaient dans tous les sens. Des supertechniques lancées à pleine puissance formaient des arcs de couleurs au-dessus du terrain avant d'être interceptées par le gardien. Les joueurs avançaient et reculaient, accomplissant un incroyable ballet de passes, avant de s'élancer vers les buts où ils décochaient des tirs impressionnants.

Xavier sentit un courant d'air le traverser de part en part lorsqu'un membre de l'équipe placé derrière lui engagea sa supertechnique. Il se retourna pour voir le ballon chargé d'énergie lumineuse flotter un instant dans les airs. Une aura éthérée entoura l'objet, accroissant sa vitesse de rotation.

– Tir astral !

Le coup partit vers les buts, soulevant la poussière sur son passage, et la balle vint se nicher dans les cages, trop rapide pour que le gardien puisse l'arrêter.

– Bravo Jordan, joli tir ! s'exclama la voix du capitaine.

_Jordan..._

Xavier fit volte-face. Le brusque mouvement parut altérer la surface de son rêve qui se troubla.

– Jordan !

Le joueur aux cheveux verts était maintenant dos à lui, dissimulant son visage. Les extrémités du terrain disparaissaient peu à peu, rognées par un être invisible. Des reflets miroitants ondulaient à l'horizon, brouillant ses bordures oniriques.

Le cœur du rouge s'emballa. Il devait le voir !

– Jordan !

Le numéro 13 se retourna. Pendant quelques secondes, le rouge craignit que son esprit n'ait effacé son visage, ne laissant qu'une ombre floue en guise de traits. Sa cage thoracique se comprima sous l'appréhension, pendant qu'il priait pour que sa mémoire ait gardé ce souvenir.

_Faites que..._

Le visage de son ami était intact. Jordan lui adressa un sourire réjoui, ses yeux d'onyx pétillants de gaieté. Autour de lui, le paysage tressautait. Faisant appel à toute sa volonté, le rouge se concentra dans le but de maintenir son rêve.

– Xavier, dit chaleureusement son équipier.

– Je t'en supplie reste.

Le sourire du vert se fit triste.

– Je suis désolé.

Les silhouettes aux environs semblaient s'étioler. Le monde se disloquait et s'effritait, précipité par la fuite du temps.

– Reste !

Sourd à sa supplique, l'univers se désagrégea dans son champ de vision, engloutissant avec lui le visage de Jordan.

Le réveil arriva, l'arrachant au refuge du sommeil et à celui qu'il aimait.

– Non !

Xavier avait crié. Son hurlement acheva de le sortir de sa torpeur et le rouge se surprit à être assis dans son lit. Regardant l'heure – 4h52 au réveil – il se rallongea, enfouissant la tête dans ses draps et cherchant une odeur qui ne serait plus. Paupières lourdes, il ajusta sa position pour étendre son bras gauche douloureux la mauvaise position l'avait sûrement réveillé.

Une fois encore, le rouge se rendormit.

Dans son rêve, Jordan se tenait devant lui.

– Jordan ! Ne me laisse pas !

Le numéro 13 pencha légèrement la tête, en un mouvement que Xavier avait vu un nombre incalculable de fois. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

– Je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne pas. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

Le vert tendit la main vers son ami et lui sourit tendrement.

– Ne m'abandonne plus.

– Promis, lui souffla Jordan lorsque Xavier prit sa main.

Le rouge enlaça son compagnon, s'accrochant à celui qui comptait plus que tout à ses yeux. Apaisé, son cœur sursauta une dernière fois et Xavier s'autorisa enfin à se détendre.

_Plus rien ne pourrait les séparer._

XoXoXoX

Le Soleil se levait sur la ville, caressant la terre de ses rayons et effaçant sur son passage les derniers vestiges de la nuit. Un lourd silence pesait dans la salle de repos où l'équipe avait été convoquée. Tous attendaient le retour de Mark qui était parti avec le coach. Aucune nouvelle n'avait filtré jusqu'ici, coupant les joueurs de ce qui se passait à l'étage. De trop longues minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis que le coach avait requis leur présence, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. La voix de l'entraîneur s'était obscurcie lorsqu'il leur avait annoncé qu'ils avaient perdu un nouveau joueur, entraînant une question qui avait fusé dans tous les esprits : _pourquoi ?_

Entrant dans la pièce, le capitaine referma la porte le plus délicatement possible, comme s'il ne voulait pas réveiller leur camarade plongé dans un sommeil éternel. Sa voix quelque peu éraillée vint briser l'étouffant mutisme qui recouvrait l'équipe comme un linceul.

– Le médecin vient de s'en aller.

Il s'interrompit un instant, s'essuyant le coin de ses yeux trop humides.

– Alors ? demanda une petite voix dans le fond de la pièce.

Mark renifla, n'ayant le courage de lever son regard pour voir qui avait parlé.

– Crise cardiaque. Xavier aurait fait plusieurs infarctus cette nuit, ce qui a dû le tirer de son sommeil de nombreuses fois. D'après le médecin, il se serait éteint à 5h, juste avant l'aube. Le coach a dit que c'était probablement l'épuisement de toutes ces nuits à veiller sans dormir depuis la mort de son ami.

– Un deuxième bon joueur qui nous quitte, dit Axel d'une voix lourde d'amertume.

Mark s'assit à côté de l'attaquant, et acquiesça, la gorge trop nouée pour parler.

Le numéro 10 tendit la main et saisit les doigts glacés du gardien, tentant de lui offrir une pierre à laquelle se rattraper.

– Il doit être parti rejoindre Jordan.

Le cœur trop lourd depuis qu'il avait vu son ami allongé sur le lit, Mark serra la main de son ami, s'accrochant à la poigne vivante de l'attaquant.

– Il avait le sourire aux lèvres.

Et les larmes se mirent à couler.

* * *

**Je me suis inspirée du célèbre conte d'Andersen, ****_La petite fille aux allumettes_****, pour créer ce deuxième chapitre. Vous savez, celui où la petite marchande qui craque une nouvelle allumette voit apparaître de merveilleuses visions. Ici, c'est le sommeil qui vient remplacer les petits bâtons de feu afin de rythmer le récit (et de préparer la fin).**

**Si vous êtes toujours là, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)**

**Ygrec : Je sais que tu lis cette fiction. Je ne sais pas si l'on peut dire que cette ultime partie aura panser les plaies ouvertes par la première, mais on va dire que c'est ma façon de faire une happy-end version Tragedy (encore faut-il que cela existe...).**

**Seiren : Cela faisait longtemps que tu attendais la fin de cette fic, désormais tu connais l'intégralité de cette histoire et le fameux conte qui m'a servi pour écrire ce second chapitre :)**

**Bisous-hou !**


End file.
